


The Pendulum

by Turwaithiel_Rainscent



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hypnosis, M/M, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), mind erase, returning to innocence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turwaithiel_Rainscent/pseuds/Turwaithiel_Rainscent
Summary: Underswap Papyrus and Sans have been in a relationship for a while now.  This relationship is losing its spark for Papyrus, so he decides to do something to get that back.





	The Pendulum

Something was missing.

Stretch looked at his brother sleeping peacefully in the bed next to him. The smell of sex hung in the air around them. He took a draw from his cigarette, looking away from the shorter skeleton. When did he start feeling this way?  
That's right....it was the third or fourth time they had done it. Blue seemed to no longer have that freshness...that innocence that he had craved to take hold of. He had been getting dirtier and more sullied after every encounter. He no longer found him attractive..it just...didn't work for him...Blue's comfortableness grated on him. Made him too...familiar...too...soiled.

Stretch frowned and slid out of the bed. He needed to take a shower...to figure out how to process this. He needed to know how to proceed.

Sans, on the other hand, was blissfully unaware that his brother was beginning to feel this way. After all, Stretch was fairly good at hiding his emotions, and...to him, the sex was still new but not...brand new. It has been about 6 months since they had...pressed on with this new depth to their relationship. To be honest, at first, it was hard for Blue to keep up with him, as Stretch had wanted it constantly...and always a different way each time. "gotta find out what you like" he had said.

Blue had liked everything (well, he wasn't much into bondage or any truly kinky stuff...they had found after a few...failed events) he seemed to enjoy bottoming the most. Over time, it seemed like Stretch was suddenly getting distant.

He had tried everything to get Stretch to become more interested in him. He had sent him lewd texts, lewd pictures, and had even just jumped on him a couple of times when he had come home. Nothing had really helped.

\---  
Stretch scrolled on the Undernet looking for a solution to his...'problem' and came across an advertisement. Teach yourself hypnosis... Hm. He clicked on it. It appeared to be a free online course. Great. What did he have to lose?  
He read up on it the next time Sans was at work, getting himself a pendulum. If he understood it correctly, then he should be able to hypnotize Blue...

\----  
He checked his conscience at the door (I mean, it's all gonna be gone in a RESET anyway, right?), and gathered the materials, waiting for him to come home.

\---  
It was around 5 PM when Stretch heard the door open. "I'M HOME!"

"i'm here. hey, Blue...come into my room, please...i need your help with something." He called down, feeling his conscience eating at him a little. Could he still go through with this?

"OK, GIVE ME A MINUTE." There was some rustling, and then Sans pushed open the door to his room, "WHAT DO YOU NEED?"

Stretch beckoned him closer. "i need you to look at this for a moment." He produced a pendulum, and started swinging it back and forth, his voice dropping an octave, becoming sultry, but also soothing as he continued. "you will listen to the sound of my voice...it is making you sleepy...." 

Blue continued to watch the pendulum swing back and forth, his eyes getting bigger, and more dilated as they moved back and forth. "..."

"you will find yourself becoming very suggestible..."

"...very suggestible...." the small skeleton repeated, his starlight eyes going from white to a soft blue in color as he continued to watch the pendulum.

"yes...you will be very suggestible to what i say. you will remember all of your sexual history with me...and then you will forget it."

"...forg..et it...i will forget it..." Blue said in a sleepy voice, his eyes appearing to get heavy.

"forget your sexual history with me. you are now a virgin again. forget."

"forget...forget...hist...ory"

"you will sleep when i snap my fingers...and you will wake up feeling and knowing that you have never had sex before...."

"...snap fingers to sleep..."

"3...2...1..." Stretch snapped his fingers and caught Blue as he fell asleep instantly. Well, so far so good. He looked down at the small skeleton, and took him to his room, laying him down on the bed after gently taking his armor off and dressing him in his pajamas. 

~  
Blue woke up the next morning with a headache and a dry mouth. "UGH." He also didn't remember going to bed the night before. He must've been really tired, he figured, as he went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

He was stopped in the middle of the hall by Stretch. "hey, Blue, good morning."

"GOOD MORNING"

"watcha doin'?"

"I'M GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER"

Stretch looked at him with a little smirk forming on his face. "...mind if i join?"

Sans felt heat rise to his face, as he looked away. He was embarrassed and shy suddenly...but Papyrus had asked that so casually... Maybe it meant nothing? They had bathed together when they were little, after all. He didn't know why he felt this way, though.

"S...SURE." He said as he grabbed a towel for himself and for his brother, as he lead them both to the bathroom. 

He felt awkward as he undressed and got into the shower. Stretch slid up behind him easy enough. "IT...IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE WE SHOWERED TOGETHER..." He said as he felt the heat rise to his face again. He adjusted the water temperature, and let the heated water rain down on them. It felt good.

"...it sure has," Stretch said as he slid his phalanges along Blue's body lightly. "i'm going to wash you...tell me if you want me to stop, okay?"

Blue squeezed his eyes shut, he felt so...embarrassed and vulnerable, but it was also...good. "...OK...I WILL."

Papyrus grabbed the soap and started soaping up the smaller skeleton, and took the nozzle, and rinsed him off, sliding his hands along his body. He stopped at his pelvis and gently began rubbing just under the tailbone, a place he knew drove Blue wild. 

Blue coughed out a moan in surprise, his magic pooling in his chest, and slowly beginning to migrate south. "Paps.....my...my...magic's acting up...."

"Shhh...it's okay..." Papyrus said, as he leaned down, and gently nibbled on his collarbone while sliding his finger along the gathering magic around his pelvis. "let it go where it wants..." His voice was soothing, commanding, and very similar to how he spoke when he had been hypnotizing him. His own magic began to pool and form quickly into his large orange appendage. 

Sans leaned forward instinctively as his magic began to pool “Ah...I don’t know...” His magic was a glittering blue and filled his pelvis until it had formed into a slotted hole that was beginning to get wet. “Did....did I do it?”

“...beautifully,” Papyrus said, shoving down his conscience again. Why did he have to be hard on himself when this was obviously what was making him excited. Blue was acting so....so innocent. It was such a turn on. He ached to be inside him. 

He gently traced that entrance with his phalanges and pushed inside with one of them. “Gods....you’re so wet...”

Sans blushed harder at this, hiding his face. “Ah...what you’re doing feels so good...”

“I can make it feel even better.” He said as he brought his finger up, and started to gently rub on an erect little nub at the top of the slit. 

“Ah! Pap....Papyrus!” Blue said as his back arched. “So...good.... ah....ah...” He panted.

Stretch smirked, and lined up his cock to the hole, before gently whispering into Sans’ neck. “I’m going to push it in, okay?”

“...o...okay...” He felt him tense up as he rubbed the entrance with his member. 

“Shhh...relax....you’re so wet...this shouldn’t hurt..”

He felt him relax a little, as he slowly pushed in.

\---

The hot water had run out by the time they had finished, Papyrus all but having to carry Blue out of the bathroom. 

“WOW...THAT WAS AMAZING...” He said breathily as he looked up at Stretch wide-eyed.

There it was...the innocent sparkle. He wished he could preserve that...He gently kissed Blue’s brow as he laid them on his bed, falling asleep, the pendulum next to them just in case.


End file.
